Pegorino's Pride
Pegorino's Pride is the first mission the player does for Jimmy Pegorino, head of the Pegorino Family. Overview Niko briefly meets James Pegorino at his house at Westdyke, Alderney. Jimmy tells Niko how much a meet with the Pavanos would help him gain a seat on the Commission; Big Pete and Marco are following to accompany Pegorino at the deal. On the way to the meet at the abandoned DUDE Chemicals plant in the Acter Industrial Park, Pegorino reveals to Niko that he will bribe the Pavanos to give the Pegorino Family a name; Pegorino wants Niko to oversee the deal as "insurance" in case the deal goes sour. Indeed, as Niko watches over the meet with a rifle, the Pavanos ambush and open fire at Pegorino's party, prompting Niko to do the same. Pegorino is injured before he can do anything about it while Big Pete and Marco are killed. Upon rescuing him, the Pavanos escape with the offering; Niko blasts them down, and transports Pegorino and the offering back to Westdyke. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Pegorino's car *Drive to the old refinery *Go to the vantage point and watch over the meet *Keep a guard over Pegorino *Protect Pegorino from the Pavanos *Rescue Pegorino *Get Pegorino's offering back from the Pavanos *Go get Pegorino's offering *Get back in Pegorino's car with the offering *Take Pegorino back to his place Walkthrough At least full health is required for this mission, preferably some body armor as well. Suit up at Perseus and head to Pegorino's. After the conversation, head to Pegorino's car and meet his men (Marco and Peter) while Pegorino gets his shoes on. He will join the team, so drive them all to the refinery. Then a cutscene appears. Marco gives Niko the sniper rifle and instructs him to a building ledge. Go up the stairs and to the ledge. Then a cutscene appears. The Pegorino family come forward along with the Pavanos. More Pavanos come and shoot up the party, killing Big Pete and Marco. Snipe them all as a chest shot or headshot, as these detract the most health and don't waste expensive rifle ammo. When the game instructs to save Pegorino, jump off of the railing as it's quicker than descending all of the stairs and only cuts back on a bit of health. Get out your Assault/Carbine if you have one or something in the SMG family if you don't. Four men immediately start shooting once you get outside - shoot them ASAP. Ascend the stairs on the right and pick off the rest of the lackeys. The abandoned refinery's roof is disintegrating, with lots of missing sections. Climb up and move across the roof, using the holes to flank and pick off Pavanos waiting for you behind cover or in back rooms. Or you can just run to the hole in the rooftop over Jimmy and drop down to end the mission quickly without having to shoot anyone below. Also, don't miss the Body Armor next to a mattress in a room near the middle of the refinery building. Cutscene. Pegorino and Niko enter their car and notice a Pavano car escaping with the offering/bribe. Chase them but don't waste bullets shooting them as this will not get the offering any quicker. Follow their exact tire marks and after a minute or so, watch as they brutally crash at the docks and don't make the same mistake. Keep the car away from the men as they might try to pick off Jimmy. Leave the car and toss a grenade at the Pavano car so as to get the two goons standing near it. Chase the last Pavano with the offering and step over his body to collect it. Head back to Jimmy and drive him to Westdyke as he comments, "You kept your head while everyone else was losing theirs - sometimes literally. We're going to need your skills again soon. Arrividerci." Video Walkthrough XwrDjlgKb4Y Deaths *Peter Marchetti - Killed by the Pavanos. *Marco Bonnaro - Killed by the Pavanos.﻿ Trivia *It is possible to kill Big Pete and Marco during the shootout, this won't fail the mission unless Jimmy is killed. *Ray Boccino makes a brief appearance in this mission. *After you completed the mission and wait long enough the mission Payback will automatically start.﻿ de:Pegorino’s Pride es:Pegorino's Pride pl:Pegorino's Pride Category:Missions in GTA IV